


Forge-Mother’s Silent Blade

by Masamune_893



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr, F/M, High Rock (Elder Scrolls), Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Nords (Elder Scrolls), Orcs, Romance, Tamriel (Elder Scrolls), Valenwood (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune_893/pseuds/Masamune_893
Summary: Suffocated by fetters of tradition, Hallbera decides to flee from her clan. She travels to Elsweyr in the hopes of beginning a new life.
Relationships: interracial - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Forging A New Destiny

She was born to an Orc clan of Betnikh, a small island off the southern coast of Glenumbra, in High Rock. Renowned not just for their excellent craftsmanship and blacksmithing, the Orcs were one of Tamriel’s fiercest warrior races. 

Hallbera loved her work dearly, but her true passion was in travelling and seeking adventure. According to their clan’s tradition, she was betrothed to their neighbor clan’s first born son. Orc clans united and grew under this very custom of union among their children, but this tradition repelled Hallbera. The idea of getting married off to a complete stranger seemed absurd and unfair. It wasn’t long before she decided to flee from this destiny. After all, she believed destiny is only what we make for ourselves and not something imposed on us. 

One night she crept out of her home quietly so that no one would notice her. She had bribed a boatswain well in advance to take her away from Betnikh, somewhere far across the continent. She knew she had to leave everything behind and never look back.  


After about four weeks she landed on the port of Velyn Harbor in Malabal Tor. She decided quickly where she would like to go. Valenwood did not interest her, because her curiosity lied in Elsweyr. 

When she was a child, she saw a furry yellow stranger with the face, paws and a tail like a cat, and had black spots all over like a leopard, walking on Betnikh’s port. He had landed there one evening.  


Hallbera could never have imagined such a being existed until she saw one. He was quite an odd fellow she thought. He was a Khajiit, and she found it intriguing when the Khajiit spoke. It was awkward and in third person. 

“This one got lost in the seas and landed here. There is business in Glenumbra. Can anyone help, yes?” That was all Hallbera ever heard the Khajiit say as he asked around. She had observed him closely while remaining hidden from his view. He left Betnikh that night and Hallbera never saw another Khajiit again. 

“Oi, where’s this wagon off to, eh?” Hallbera jostled a feeble looking Bosmer who was fastening the horses to his carriage.  
Bosmers lived humble lives but _The War of The Three Banners_ turned most of these expert tree-dwelling archers bitter and sarcastic. But not this one. He was a jovial navigator. 

“Oh, pardon me ma’am, we are headed for North Elsweyr, a small town called Riverhold. You fancy a ride?” He asked. 

Hallbera shook her purse, “Yes please. I’ve got the gold. How much?” 

The Bosmer studied her for a moment before he replied, 

“Well, how about that knife you got there?  
Gold isn’t much if you don't have a decent weapon to save yourself,” pointing at Hallbera’s knife hanging from her waist buckle,  
“And I know a mighty sharp dagger when I see one.”  


This compliment soothed Hallbera. No one complimented her back in Betnikh. Orcs were expected to toil day in day out to serve every warrior’s needs. It was their duty. She did not have to think twice. She could make a dozen of these knives before breaking a sweat. She smiled gratefully.  
“Yes of course! It’s a deal then.”  


“I make weapons for a living ya know. Say, how should one go about making and selling weapons in this Riverhold town? Know anyone who could help?”  


The navigator smiled.  


“I know a Khajiit or two who might just be able to help you. They are good people indeed, although I must say, they talk funny.”  


“Well then, climb on aboard. We are just about to leave.”


	2. Realm Of The Khajiit

They reached the borders of Northern Elsweyr at sun dawn after about a fortnight.  


Hallbera opened her eyes to the beautiful golden rays shimmering on the stream flowing beside them. They were on a narrow cobbled path headed for Riverhold.  


They had crossed Valenwood and were now finally in Elsweyr. Valenwood had a lush green tint to its countryside, but north Elsweyr had a tawny yellow hue to everything. It seemed like the sun had blessed this land abundantly, or cursed perhaps, depending where one was from.  


Off at a distance Hallbera noticed two vultures devouring a carcass. She couldn’t gather what animal it might have been.  


Suddenly, the winds grew tumultuous so much so, that their carriage almost drifted off course. The air turned chilly and within an instant a dark shadow zoomed past them and Hallbera crawled to the rear of the carriage and looked up in the sky.  


She saw it and she froze.  


The navigator was already yelling and cursing at his horses trying to pacify them. They were panicking and neighing, yanking at the rein.  


There it was, a pale blue dragon that menacingly flew above them but seemed like it was headed south.  


While Hallbera was trying to figure out what she just saw, a group of nearly twenty adventurers on mounts galloped past them. Seemed like they were following the dragon.  


“Thank goodness! For a moment I thought we were done for,” sighed the navigator.  


“Is-is that a d-dragon? W-why is it here? W-what’s going on?”  


“Haven’t you heard? The dragons are back. Now all we can hope is to survive somehow. Maybe the adventurers will put an end to these vile creatures once and for all. Some say the dragons have returned to punish us.”  


The navigator was trembling as he spoke.  


“Let’s head to Riverhold quickly now. It is unwise to be out here in the open.”  


He drove the carriage past the wayshrine into the town of Riverhold. They crossed the bridge over a small creek and through the gates. At last they were inside. Safe, for now.  


“Ma’am, I suggest you have a word with the innkeeper at Banished Regrets inn. You will find food and shelter there. I will be back in the evening.”  


The navigator parked his carriage near the stables and left in a hurry.  


Hallbera climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the center of the town. She noticed almost everyone here were Khajiits. She was finally here. The abode of this mysterious race.  


But nobody spoke to her as she walked past them. Everyone seemed busy with their work.  


She tried smiling at a few, but they just nodded, did not smile back. Then she realized the unspoken horror she saw in everyone’s eyes. No time to greet newcomers. The danger was imminent. And survival was paramount.  


The dragons had returned. How could they ever go back to their normal lives?  


She saw one herself just moments ago and she couldn’t even move.  


Hallbera was young, in her late teens. The thought of facing a dragon alone made her queasy. The sheer size of that creature was just that terrifying. She had heard stories of dragons burning entire cities to ashes. Not a single living thing was spared.  


One had to pass the marketplace to go to the tavern. Market of Fresh Delights. Well, not so delightful now under the dragon’s threat.  


It had to change. She imagined how peaceful it might have been had the dragons not returned.  


She did not just travel halfway across the continent to start a new life amid such chaos. She told herself she will try to help these people somehow. She was willing to forge the hardest element she would ever tamper with – Her destiny.  


“Stranger! A moment please? This one would like to speak with you.”  


Hallbera stopped. She turned to her right and saw a suspicious looking Khajiit dressed in all black. Black boots, black doublet and pants and a black hat on his head. Of all the other Khajiits, this oddball actually spoke to her. But she felt a bit relieved.  


“Well stranger, I am Hallbera. What do they call you?”  


“Apologies. This one is called Mizzik Thunderboots. You are new here yes?”  


“Yes, I just arrived. I was headed for the tavern. Care to join me for a drink?”  


“This one does not drink but you carry on stranger. Sorry to have bothered you.”  


The Khajiit took off suddenly mumbling something about the last piece of a puzzle.  


What an odd fellow Hallbera thought or maybe she should have heard what he had to say before she offered him a drink. Oh well, too late for that now. She headed inside the tavern.


	3. This One Has No One

It was a considerably large tavern, with plenty of room to accommodate travelers and serve decent food and drinks with ease. It wasn’t very crowded and quite contrary to the Orcish taverns Hallbera was familiar with. There were hardly three or four customers inside.  


A waitress noticed Hallbera and approached her.  


“Greetings traveler, looking for a room yes? Please have a seat. Would you like to order something to eat and drink?”  


“Thank you and yes, I’d like to rent a room. I’d also like a beer please.”  


The waitress bowed and went away.  


Among the customers, there was a Nord, a Bosmer and two Khajiits, all sitting at different tables. There was a bard entertaining the Nord and the Bosmer, while one of the Khajiits was sulking at his table, cursing something which wasn’t very audible. They were all very drunk.  


But there was this lone Khajiit who wasn’t drinking, he was sitting on a table farthest from the rest. He was a dark furred Khajiit, had a grey beard and geyser pony-tailed hair. He was lost in thought, completely disconnected from reality and meticulously examining a dagger in his hand. From time to time he would flip the dagger and spin it.  


The waitress returned with two mugs of beer.  


“I thought I asked for one.” Hallbera said.  


“Yes but we have plenty. The second one is on the house. Enjoy your stay.”  


“Wait one moment please. Do you know him?” Hallbera asked the waitress pointing at the Khajiit with the dagger.  


“No,” said the waitress, “he must be new here. Hasn’t even ordered one drink since he came in.”  


Hallbera was not very boisterous but she wasn’t overly reserved either. She grabbed both the beer mugs, got up and walked towards the dark Khajiit.  


“Hello there. Is this seat taken?”  


Before the Khajiit could even respond, she sat down and offered him the second mug.  


The Khajiit smiled.  


“Hope I’m not bothering you…I saw you were alone and you have a dagger in your hand. I make daggers. Well daggers and all sorts of weapons. I am a blacksmith…” She stopped herself and said, “I’m sorry I should have introduced myself first. I am Hallbera...Cheers!”  


The Khajiit looked straight into Hallbera’s eyes for a moment without blinking and finally said,  


“This one is R’az Dar.”  


He had emerald eyes and a piercing glance. It made Hallbera a bit nervous and she blushed. She couldn’t recognize this feeling. Slightly uncomfortable yet pleasing at the same time. His voice was grave and unwavering. He was charming and mysterious.  


“Are you from around here?” Hallbera asked.  


“No. R’az has been a traveler as far as this one can remember”.  


“I see. I traveled from High Rock myself. I always wanted to come here, to Elsweyr.”  


They both took a sip from their mugs and then Hallbera continued, “I was hoping to start a business here and I thought things would be peaceful. But on my way to this town, I saw a dragon. Is it true the dragons have returned?”  


There was a brief silence before R’az spoke.  


“Yes. It seems the dragons have returned.”  


“Look, I’m sorry about bringing up this topic. I don’t know if the dragons took someone you loved, a friend or a family member, but I want to help somehow. I know I may not be of much help, but I do craft weapons and I could be of good use given a chance…”  


“No one,” R’az replied.  


“I beg your pardon?”  


“This one has no one.”  


Hallbera felt stupid. She ought to stop assuming things about strangers, she noted to herself.  


“I’m sorry. I had a family too. But…I ran away.”  


Hallbera lost her words. But this time R’az broke the silence.  


“You don’t have to apologize all the time. Traveler, can you craft any weapon from any ore?”  


“I have crafted iron and steel weapons before. If you want a specific weapon, I’d just need to refine the ore, mold them into ingots. And yes, I should be able to craft any weapon.”  


“There is a blacksmithing station nearby. Will you be staying at this inn?”  


“Yes I guess,” said Hallbera.  


“Good! That is very good indeed. Now if this one may be excused, R’az has some important business outside town. Thanks for the drink.”  


With that, he finished his beer in one gulp, then got up and walked outside the tavern.  



	4. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

Hallbera sat there and continued to order a few more rounds of beer. While she was at it, she even ordered carrot soup and a steak.  


It was past noon already and she wanted to check her room and maybe indulge in a hot bath. All this travelling had made her sweaty and irritable.  


“Is my room upstairs?” She walked up to the innkeeper and asked.  


“Yes, traveler. Yours is room number four. Here is the key to your room. There is a bell kept on the bookshelf beside the door. If you need anything just ring the bell twice.”  


“Marvelous!” Exclaimed Hallbera. She was a a bit tipsy.  


She climbed the stairs and entered room number four and shut the door behind her. It was a medium sized room and had every essential tidily placed. The furniture and motif was very eastern. Beside the door stood the bookshelf with the bell, a table and chair beside it, a fairly large bed with a nightstand. There was a window beside the bed which was shut. In one corner there was a folding screen, a single bath tub, and a large oval mirror hanging on the wall.  


The bath had been prepared and filled with hot water and salts. The room had a very pleasant aroma. It helped her relax. She took a deep breath.  


Hallbera untied her leather strapped overalls first, took her boots off, removed her breeches and finally her cotton shirt. She watched herself in the mirror while she undressed. It amused her.  


Generally, most Orcs are burly and Hallbera was no different, except that she had attractive features. And just like every other Orc, her lower canines always protruded from her lips. Her hair was a half shaved sidelong sweep, she had pretty blue eyes and wore black mascara. She had strong arms but a curvy body, large bosom, broad hips, round chubby buttocks and thick robust legs.  


She kept looking into the mirror while she stepped into the bath. She stood there and observed her naked self. Then she sat down slowly and stretched out her legs. She closed her eyes, leaned back and drifted into her fantasies. She saw flashes of those piercing emerald eyes studying her. She imagined R’az was looking at her right now from behind the mirror, looking at her naked body. She never felt such a guilty pleasure before. She laughed at her forlorn naivety.  


This was so much fun. How had she not known about this?  


She embraced the desire to pleasure herself and hesitated not for a moment to stop. She kept thinking of R’az while she stroked herself. She remembered the unnamed feeling she felt that time. It was clearer now, it made her ecstatic. There was something about R’az she found deeply intoxicating. She wanted him right now. In her room. Watching her. She started moaning and breathing heavily. And finally, for the first time in her life, she peaked and climaxed. Then she slowly sank inside the tub.  


After her bath, Hallbera put on a fresh gown and climbed on her bed. She thought she would just lie down a bit, but within a minute, she was fast asleep. She had not slept like this in years.  



	5. Rubedite Night

The evening had passed, and it was night time. All of a sudden Hallbera woke up. She had completely forgotten about the navigator! How irresponsible of her. She thought she’d look for him tomorrow.  


It was a quiet night. Somewhere in the distance she could hear wolves howling. Sound of leaves rustled in the night breeze, it was peaceful and serene.  


Her room was dark. Outside, torches burned and soft light filtered through her window. But suddenly it was obstructed by a silhouette. Spooked, she was just about to scream when the silhouette whispered,  


“Traveler, it’s R’az Dar… This one has something to show you.”  


“What in Malacath’s name are you doing out there?”  


“Can you open the window please?”  


Hallbera felt a bit embarrassed about the erotic thoughts she conjured before she fell asleep. What if he actually saw her while she was in her bath tub? Reluctantly, she unlatched her window and allowed R’az to jump inside her room.  


“This one is staying just next door. Room number three. But this one was out all day.”  


“Well, if you are staying in the next room, why not use the door?”  


“Apologies traveler. Old habits you see.”  


It was true. A moment ago, R’az was perfectly poised like a thief or an assassin outside her window. Needless to say, all Khajiits inherited these remarkable feline skills from their Senche ancestors. These mers were cats after all. Well, at least he did not break in.  


“Ah well… It’s fine really. So what it is that you wanted to show me at this time of the night?”  


R’az was carrying a bag on his back which he lay on the floor and squatted beside it. He reached for the contents inside and pulled out red crystalline substances to show her. They looked like rough clusters of rubies stuck together.”  


“Rubedite ore,” R’az said, “this one would like you to make two rubedite daggers please.”  


The ore looked fascinating. It was the first time she saw rubedite. She sensed a mysterious force in it and she could tell the material was far superior and tougher than anything she ever knew. Forging weapons from these was going to be a great challenge. A challenge she gladly accepted.  


“Alright R’az. I will forge the daggers. But there was something I wanted to ask you first.”  


“Yes?”  


“I want to start a business here, a blacksmithing business. I will eventually need gold to sustain myself and buy better materials and tools. Since I already know the craft, I feel this is what I want to do.”  


R’az thought for a moment and said,  


“If you are looking for top business, this one recommends the city of Rimmen, not far from here. They have soldiers and weapons are always in demand. There is also another settlement called the Stitches and they are more like outlaws, but even outlaws need good weapons, yes?”  


“I see,” said Hallbera.  
  
“If gold is what you need, R’az can provide you. This one will need many weapons in the future. But if you'd like, this one can show you around other towns.”  


“Alright then, I will forge these rubedite daggers tomorrow.”  


“Looking forward to it. Now it is time for some rest. R’az will see you in the morning.”  


They smiled at each other and shook hands. He left her room through the door, into the adjacent room. And both of them shut their doors almost in unison.  


Hallbera walked near the bag full of ores and picked it up. The bright red rubedite glowed even in the dark. They had a powerful aura about them. She held one of the chunks in her hand and examined it. Oh these would become such fine daggers! She grinned. Then she put it back inside the bag and tucked it under her bed. And she went back to sleep.  



	6. Through Cat’s Eyes

Hallbera was up early the next morning. She packed her tools in a satchel and picked up the bag full of rubedite and exited her room. She saw the door to room number three was locked. The tavern’s bard was standing near the staircase. He saw Hallbera notice the door and spoke in a funny tune.  


“Looking for the cat behind the door, are we? You won’t find him in there. He left just before sunrise.”  


Hallbera smirked as she descended the stairs, “That is good to know, although I was going to ask you where the blacksmithing station is.”  


“Ah, well, ahem… The blacksmithing station is right behind this inn. Just walk out the main door and circle it around the back. You can’t miss it.”  


He was right. The blacksmithing station stood there behind the inn, just as the bard said. It seemed rather unused for a town populated by hard working Khajiits. She wondered if it still worked alright. And it did. She had all the necessary tools and enough rubedite to forge a few extra daggers. She decided she would craft three daggers and a short sword.  


“Alright, let’s do this!” Hallbera said to herself.  


She ignited the forge and let it reach optimal temperature. She wouldn’t take any chances with this new ore. She had to get it right. And thus, she began. Rubedite was tougher than she had anticipated. She had to summon all the strength from her legs into her hands. She sweated profusely and smiled while she hammered the ingots into shape.  


The desire to be independent, free from her clan’s obligation, being where she wanted to be, doing what she wanted to do, all of which struck a chord deep inside her. She felt empowered and alive.  


Some Khajiit townsfolk stopped to look at Hallbera working her magic on the blades. Even they had not seen such magnificent blacksmithing before. Every movement of hers was deliberate and precise, just like an artist at play.  


It grew hotter as the day progressed. The daggers were done. She started with the sword now. Unbeknownst to her, R’az had made his way back into town and was now standing and observing her quietly. He did not want to distract her. So he stood at a distance and leaned sideways against a tall brazier.  


R’az had not noticed her so keenly before. While he was aware of the mild erotic glances she projected at him yesterday in the tavern and wasn’t quite sure how to respond back then, this time, she was in his full view and he seized the pleasure. He scrutinized her features closely. She was wearing her overalls, breeches and boots. He noticed sweat trickling down her body and without her shirt on, she was much exposed. She didn’t care. She was hard at work. Her clothes were wet and clingy. R’az kept staring at her figure. Her anatomy allured him.  


The Khajiits were a slender race and most women were athletic, considerably thinner than the men. R’az did not find much interest in the Khajiiti women and neither did he engage in trivial conversations. There were a few occasions where he did partake in carnal acts with them. A promiscuous barmaid, or a beast hunter, a travelling merchant or a sorceress, every single time, it was the ladies who initiated the quests in bed. They were all but smoke and mirrors.  


But for the first time, R’az genuinely felt a surge of lust course through his veins. Earlier, he would have discarded such feelings as mere distraction. He was the archetypal umbral assassin who was lauded repeatedly across the nation because of his swift, instant kills and flawless marksmanship. He was given the nickname _Silent Blade._  


R’az doubted if giving in to such feelings would make him weak. Would he be any less of an assassin if he chose to allow his feelings to surface? While debating with himself, he stopped leaning on the brazier and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled as slowly as he could. He then waited for Hallbera to finish making the sword. Once she was done, he slowly walked towards her.  


“There you are! Where were you since morning?”  


“Some business outside of town. This one had to leave early. By the way, these weapons look incredible. R’az thanks you humbly.”  


“Oh you’re most welcome. Go on, try ‘em out.”  


Hallbera held out two of the daggers and just as R’az was about to take them, she retreated her arm, raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Uh uh, you promised gold.”  


R’az hadn’t forgotten. He reached for a pouch hanging from the side of his belt and handed it to her and she handed him both the daggers.  


“Wow! Are you giving me the whole pouch?”  


“One thousand gold. All yours.”  


"You sure about this?"  


"Yes."  


Hallbera knew that was no lie. The weight and fullness of the pouch was evident enough, but R’az prompted her to open it. A thousand gold it was. Coincidentally, both of them were amazed at what they held in their hands.  


There was still time for the sun to set and Hallbera had not yet searched for the navigator. She wasn’t half sure if she wanted to look for him now. She wanted to spend more time with R’az. Maybe have a couple of beers. This transaction meant the end of their obligation towards each other. Well maybe, except R’az had offered to show Hallbera around other towns, but in the end, that was up to him.  


R’az sheathed the daggers and looked at Hallbera.  


“Would you like to have a drink with R’az? It’s on this one.”  


Hallbera couldn’t have been happier to hear these words. She averted his direct gaze, blushed and said,  


“I’d love to.”  



End file.
